


Tumbling Down

by PuppyLuver256



Series: Life and Times in the Habit-Bora Household [7]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLuver256/pseuds/PuppyLuver256
Summary: Sometimes Boris wakes up with nightmares and Kamal is there to comfort him. Sometimes it's the other way around.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Life and Times in the Habit-Bora Household [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tumbling Down

Boris woke up to panicked movement in the bed beside him. Confused, he turned over to see what was going on, and what he saw concerned him. Kamal was tossing and turning in his sleep, and when his face turned to where Boris could see it, he could see that it held an expression of discomfort. He didn’t want to disturb him during what was clearly a nightmare of sorts, he had no idea if doing so would help or just cause more panic...

Slowly, Kamal settled in his movement and his eyes shot open. He scrambled into a sitting position, hyperventilating and holding his legs to his chest. “...Lily?” Boris asked, and that seemed to get Kamal to start focusing on reality again. “Are you okey? It looked like you had a night-maire, and a bad one at that...”

“I, uh...I think...I think so, yeah...” Kamal said. “God, I just...I haven’t had a bad one like that in _years_...”

“It’s going to be alright," Boris said with a soft smile. “Ime hear for you, lily.” He held out his hand, and Kamal put his own hand into it. They sat like that for a while, and after a moment of comfortable silence Boris asked, “Would you like to ‘talk’ about it?”

“Oh, it’s just...stupid...” Kamal shook his head. “I mean, it’s not like it’s something I can’t talk about, but it's still a little stupid that this still bothers me as bad as it does...”

“It’s abbout stares, isn’t it.”

Kamal nodded. “Yeah, it’s the stair thing,” he said with a sigh. “It, um...the dream started back at my home in New York. But I’m there as I am now, watching my child self running around on the top floor near the stairs. So kid me’s running right near the stairs and all of a sudden I—kid me, I mean—just get moved by something that neither of us can see and then I'm tumbling down them, and as I go over to try and check if kid me’s gonna be okay I feel this push that knocks me down the stairs too, and I’m falling and falling and the stairs just keep going on and on forever and they never stop, it’s just constant falling and agony and I can’t get up or right myself no matter how much I try and my arms and legs feel like jello and I can’t control them at all...”

“Ime sorrey you had two go through 'that’,” Boris said, “both the real-life event that inspired that Dream and the dream its-self...” He gave Kamal a warm smile. “At least that was just an acciddent, and this time your safe in reala-tea, safe and un-harmed,” he said. “You were cared-for back Then, and I will be hear so that you can have comfort Now.”

"Yeah...that’s true...” Kamal laid back into bed with a sigh. “I hope that isn’t gonna affect me in the morning,” he said, more to himself than to Boris. “ _God_ , what am I gonna do if I'm getting ready to go to work tomorrow and I’m too much of a wimp to go down the friggin’ _stairs???_ ”

“I can carrey you down,” Boris offered. “You can piggie-back on Me so I will still have a hannd free for the rale, and not have-two worrie about falling down them your-self.”

“I don’t wanna make you do that...”

“Then we can go down the stares two-gether,” Boris said, “and I will follow you and hold onme hand while our other hands hold the rale instead.”

“That’d get a bit awkward, y’know," Kamal chuckled. “I appreciate it, though. I really do.”

“You know, I’ve allways wondered something,” Boris said. “Back at the Habitat, evry day you would make your way Upp to the Terrace and sit their all day. Goign up all those stairs, everyday, then comeing back down evry-night... How did you _do_ that? You had the stair-worries since we had first set foot inn their, I would of ‘thought’ you would wamt to stay on the lower floors...”

“I don’t really know myself," Kamal admitted. “I guess I just really liked the roses that somehow grew up there. They kinda reminded me of a friend.” He sighed, then added, “And it was probably the furthest place from your office for when we had our...difficulties...but even then I kept thinking of those roses, and us, and I guess they gave me hope that things would work out somehow.”

“Ime glad you were hold-ing out that Hope.”

“Me too, Boris. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a short and sweet thing with Boris comforting Kamal for once, since there’s been plenty of things where it happens the other way around. They’re both so good for each other and care about each other so much ;w;


End file.
